


He Calls Me Taylor

by darenotlove



Series: SNAFUBAR [5]
Category: Hanson, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darenotlove/pseuds/darenotlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble that popped into my head this week and wanted to be written. Nothing important. It is something I thought about a few times while writing SNAFU & FUBAR, though. And this explains why I never changed it. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Calls Me Taylor

He calls me Taylor.  
  
Everyone else I'm close to calls me Tay, unless they have bad news or need to discuss something serious. Taylor just sounds too formal coming from my family and friends.  
  
But when _he_ says it, in that absurdly adorable valley boy accent of his, it sounds entirely right. His tone doesn't matter; whether he says it with a smile, or whines it in protest, or moans it in the most shudder-inducing way imaginable.

The way he says my name is singular. Natural. It's like it's _his_ somehow, it belongs to him.

Just like I do.


End file.
